The driver assistance systems for motor vehicles which are presently available on the market warn a vehicle driver and/or trigger suitable measures, e.g., pre-safe measures, which concern one's own vehicle, i.e., the vehicle having the driver assistance system.—One's own vehicle having the driver assistance system is in most cases referred to in the following as the host vehicle or also as the front or the preceding vehicle. A relevant second vehicle is in most cases referred to as a third party vehicle or also as a rear or a rapidly approaching vehicle.
By using a rear-end sensor system of the host vehicle, i.e., the front of the two vehicles which are directly adjacent to one another, the driver of the host vehicle is, for example, warned, in the case of a possible collision in a blind spot range, of the possibility of a tailgating third party vehicle. The third party vehicle or the tailgating (third party) vehicle driver is not warned if the vehicle which is about to cause a rear-end collision does not have any technical possibilities at its disposal to do so, i.e., if it does not have a driver assistance system.